


turbo lover

by heart_reactor



Series: Turbo lover [1]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, car fight!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ау, где Мартинссону 21 год, и он участвует в автомобильных боях</p>
            </blockquote>





	turbo lover

Его лицо покрывали мелкие ссадины и царапины, а на скуле красовался, наливаясь, небольшой синяк. Но это не мешало парнишке улыбаться во все тридцать два (или сколько там у него успело за двадцать лет вырасти) зуба и выглядеть настолько счастливым, что Курт не знал, то ли чувствовать себя старой развалиной, то ли просто очень усталым и потрепанным жизнью копом.

\- Магнус Мартинссон, - представилась венценосная звезда недавнего безобразия, которое Курту пришлось отсидеть до конца, чтобы получить доступ к свидетелю. - А вы, значит, инспектор Валландер?

\- Старший инспектор, да, - машинально поправил его Курт, бросая взгляд на насыщенно-синий автомобиль, сильно растерявший свою первоначальную форму. В прямом смысле.

Бока авто были безжалостно помяты, нос деформирован, а краска, только час назад бывшая яркой, пестрела ранами сколов по всей поверхности. Номера гонщика на дверцах почти не было видно из-за песка и грязи, транспортные номера отсутствовали вовсе. Магнус Мартинссон не собирался сегодня забирать своего “железного коня” домой: тот был принесен в жертву богине победы, если таковая имелась у гонок на выживание. 

Курт так и не понял, в каком месте это было гонкой - все зрелище было скорее похоже на гладиаторские бои, только у участников вместо коротких мечей и прочего римского оружия были исключительно машины, ярко раскрашенные, со множественными накатками спонсоров и какой-то понятно только авторам символики, с разномастными обвесами и неуместными кенгурушниками.

Целый час Валландеру приходилось наблюдать, как все это варварское великолепие, бывшее когда-то автомобилями, кружило по почти цирковой арене, как дикие звери, беспрестанно бросаясь вперед или пытаясь броситься, шарахаясь от стоящего на страже “бигфута”. Курт видел когда-то очень давно такие машины в старых фильмах и не считал, что это нечто реальное, пока самолично не увидел монстра, периодически ревущего двигателем за барьером из бочек и пластиковых отбойников, формировавших сцену меж хлипких рядов скамей.

Сначала зрелище походило на спланированное и откровенно говоря дурацкое и не впечатляющее шоу. На низких скоростях автомобили, казалось, нежно стукались друг о друга носами с клацаньем, и Валландеру думалось, что даже гнаться за преступником по улицам на полном ходу было опаснее и адреналиновее, чем это, пока у одного из участников что-то не вспыхнуло под капотом, и он вылетел из машины как ошпаренный, боясь, что та рванет. После этого у остальных как будто триггер сработал однвоременно: двигатели в унисон издали рык исполинского тигра и стартанули заново, но уже на совершенно других скоростях.

Курт сидел далеко и не видел в окнах машин лиц гонщиков и даже не мог представить, что должен чувствовать человек, готовый вот сейчас добровольно “утопить” фару в боку другого участника и тем неизбежно принять на себя удар чужого багажника на полном ходу. Видящий, как пролетают в опасной близости искры. Единственным реальным правилом было то, что все участники старались нарочито не наносить ударов со стороны пилота, но не всегда удавалось его соблюдать. К самому разгару Курт всерьез опасался, будет ли после всего этого его свидетель способен вменяемо с ним поговорить, но, кажется, Магнус Мартинссон был более, чем доволен - еще бы, ведь ему причислили (Курт даже не понял, по какому критерию) второе почетное место в тройке лидеров.

\- Я хотел бы задать вам несколько вопросов, Магнус. По поводу вашего… коллеги, - можно ли считать эту причуду профессией, Курт сказать затруднялся. - Матса Юханссона.

\- Знаю такого. Пойдемте под тент, расскажете, куда он ввязался на этот раз.

\- На этот раз?..

***

От Магнуса ощутимо веяло опасностью, даже несмотря на то, что на дороге он оказался весьма аккуратным и не агрессивным водителем, плавно вписываясь в повороты и сдержанно идя на обгон, пока они вместе с Куртом добирались до “колизея”. Было ли дело в смеси запахов жженых покрышек, масла, бензина и металла, в немного чумазом и серьезном молодом (слишком молодом для такого занятия) лице, или же Курт просто сам подсветил его ореолом того, что он видел на арене.

Это была, однако, не та опасность, что исходила от него самого - парень оказался весьма дружелюбным и разговорчивым, хоть в нем и ощущалась некоторая отчужденность. Просто что-то в таких людях неизменно притягивало неприятности и несчастья, нелегкие ситуации ходили за ними по пятам, как голодные кошки за хозяином в ожидании угощения. Может быть, Валландер и ошибался, и Мартинссон - просто чудаковатый студент, которому не хватает встряски в повседневной жизни, и решил променять бумагу на гул моторов, шишки, синяки и царапины, в большом количестве покрывавшие не только лицо, но и его руки и ноги, где те не были прикрыты рукавами обтягивающей футболки и длинных шорт с накладными карманами. Одна царапина даже подбиралась к ключице, исчезая за воротом - Курт почему-то не сомневался, что под футболкой обнаружатся и другие, старые и новые.

Тем временем они уже прибыли на арену, которую Магнус называл “колизеем”. Там было почти пустынно, не считая двух мотоциклистов, тихо разговаривающих рядом с одним из тентов.

Магнус выбрался из машины.

\- Прошу прощения, что пришлось тащиться сюда. Я не очень… доверяю, своим соседям по квартире, - видимо, догадавшись, что его реплика сама по себе звучит подозрительно, Мартинссон поспешил исправиться: - Ничего такого, просто у них чересчур длинные языки и странные знакомые. Мне и без того сплетен хватает. Одна моя соседка думает, что я давлю людей за деньги, или что-то такое.

Он засмеялся низко и хрипло, будто дым выхлопов никогда не покидал его легкие, но это был, как ни странно, приятный смех.

\- Вы что-то хотели мне рассказать, Магнус?

\- Да… Я не сказал в прошлый раз, думал, это не имеет значения, и боялся… слыть стукачом, или что-то вроде. Но теперь, когда Матса убили, я думаю, это важно.

\- Я слушаю, - Курт почувствовал, как в груди разрослась большая надежда на слова парня.

Это дело застряло у них костью в горле, и с каждым новым фактом, с каждым новым убийством становилось все непонятнее и бессмысленнее, и они были готовы хвататься за любую связь, за любую соломинку, особенно после того, как останки Юханссона нашли вмурованными в бетон. Но и соломинки иссякли, и теперь, возможно, Магнус мог дать ему что-то.

Курту нравился тот огонек легкого на подъем ума, что то и дело мелькал в глазах парня, словно дразня, ожидая, что его отметят, доверятся ему, а не странной репутации безумца, кидающегося в аварии каждую неделю по пятницам.

\- Матс… хороводился с нехорошими людьми.

Курт хмыкнул. Некоторые словечки Магнуса его откровенно веселили - весь этот сленг…

\- Главным образом потому, что ему нужно было регулярно доставать дозу. Я не знаю, на чем он сидел - знать не хотел, тут никому до этого нет дела, если честно, - но он определенно сидел крепко, таскаясь за дилерами. Мы были хорошими друзьями несколько лет ровно до того момента, пока он не начал пытаться затащить меня в это… А потом он начал не просто зависать под кайфом, но и пропадать вместе с дилерами. Я не знаю. значит ли это что-то, но мне кажется, что он увяз дальше, чем потребитель. Ведь чаще всего с ними так и бывает?

\- Да, бывает…

Курт задумался, но не над тем, как эта информация может быть связана с делом (хотя, определенно, она была связана - Матс был “чист” последние несколько дней, когда они обнаружили его останки), а над тем, почему Магнус чуть заметно подрагивал, хоть и на улице стояла жара, пока рассказывал свои незатейливые наблюдения и - невольно - часть своей истории. Он выглядел очень уязвимым и казался моложе своих и без того не особо больших лет - словно подросток, ощущающий свою вину за то, что он был слишком глупым, слишком невзрослым, чтобы предотвратить что-то очень плохое.

Какие отношения связывали молодых людей? Может, Магнус потерял своего самого лучшего друга дважды? Спрашивать было бестактно и неуместно - Валландеру не дали ни малейшего повода и он почему-то очень жалел об этом. 

Списав это на нездоровое любопытство “по профессии”, Курт поспешил заполнить неловкую паузу:

\- Спасибо, ты нам очень помог, - перешел он на “ты”, не находя в себе сил обратиться по-другому из-за неожиданно возникшей странной симпатии. - Мы найдем убийц Матса.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, - последовал уверенный ответ, сопровождавшийся искренней улыбкой. 

***

Магнус устало улыбался, а его лицо было чумазым от пыли и копоти, но он явно был удовлетворен прошедшим боем. Гонкой, отметил для себя Курт, только что выбравшийся из толпы, покидающей по-прежнему хлипкие скамейки и расходящейся по своим машинам и бредущей в сторону ближайших остановок.

Сегодня на Мартинссоне даже было подобие защиты: на руках - кожаные водительские перчатки без пальцев, одно колено закрывал щиток для катания на роликах поверх штанины, а мотоциклетная куртка была застегнута до самого конца, закрывая стоячим воротником шею почти целиком.

Он выглядел почти нелепо, но внимание к себе приковывала кровоточащая рассеченная бровь.

\- Продолжаешь брать призовые места? - отлепив свой взгляд от раны, улыбнулся Курт - вышло даже не натянуто, все же он пришел с хорошей новостью.

\- Призовые? Издеваешься? - Магнус ухмыльнулся лукаво, пожимая Курту руку. - Весь сезон - второе-третье. Это дразнилка какая-то, а не победы! Старший инспектор, снова могу быть чем-то полезен?

За прошедший месяц, когда Магнус сдвинул их дело с мертвой точки рассказом про Матса и его игру с наркотиками, он успел рассказать Курту буквально полную биографию Юханссона без купюр, а заодно рассказать и свою. Урывками, неровно и осторожно, но тем не менее охотно. 

Отец Магнуса был автомехаником и владельцем своей собстсвенной мастерской, которую тот должен был, разумеется, наследовать, поэтому с детства, сколько себя помнил, Магнус интересовался машинами, но совершенно не хотел посвящать свою жизнь автомастерской. Более того, сначала назло отцу, Мартинссон поступил в колледж, а потом порывался стать полицейским, но все закончилось лишь тем, что он вылетел из заведения и из дома - отец отказался спонсировать его “идиотства”, и тогда Магнус пришел к тому, к чему пришел - к еще одной злой шутке над собственным отцом, принявшись не ремонтировать машины, а калечить их до неузнаваемости. Он участвовал в “боях” в летний сезон, а все остальное время перебивался временными работами, не требующими особой квалификации. 

Он не ударился в незаконные предприятия или что-то подобное, как большинство ребят из его среды, хотя и абсолютно не видел куда и зачем идет по жизни, словно ожидал чего-то, что жизнь сама подскажет ему, где он свернул неправильно или какой выбор ему сделать дальше, чтобы вырваться с этой никуда не ведущей тропы.

Курт, твердо решивший однажды, что станет полицейским, не знал, как Магнус справляется с этой бесцельностью, но догадывался, что выезды в “колизей” - скрытая жажда к саморазрушению, которую парень не хочет признавать.

\- Надо же, сколько амбиций в таком молодом человеке! Первое место ему подавай! - Курт улыбнулся еще шире. - Расследование завершено. Мы поймали убийц.

\- Оу… Это… Здорово, - лицо Магнуса почти не изменилось, но он не стал долго скрывать свою тревожность. - Матс…

\- Он не предавал тебя, Магнус. Его семье угрожали, и он просто не знал, что делать. Он завязал с наркотиками задолго до своего убийства, но ему не позволили соскочить с крючка, использовав его, угрожая его родным. И тебе, но, видимо, не открыто.

\- Мне, - Магнус издал смешок. - Это все равно ничего не меняет.

Он потер лицо ладонью, не менее грязной, оставляя на нем новые следы.

\- Нет никакого желания идти с этими остолопами в бар, - произнес он наконец, кивая в сторону бурно празднующих пивом из бутылок “бойцов”. - Не составите мне компанию в ближайшем кафе, инспектор?

\- Я не на службе. Можно просто Курт. С удовольствием. Я так и не отпраздновал закрытие дела.

***

На вкус Магнус как сухая пустыня, металл и что-то машинное, сладкое. Курту приходится цепляться за него, потому что Мартинссон гораздо выше его, но это все равно приятно. Отлипнув от него, парень наконец-то получил возможность отдышаться.

Это была последняя гонка в этом сезоне и последняя в жизни для Магнуса, и он не сплоховал, наконец-то взяв долгожданное первое место вместе с нехилым денежным призом.

Он светился от радости, как разогретая свеча под капотом, просто излучая счастье, которое незамедлительно передалось и самому Курту. Магнус вообще был очень заразителен во всем - в веселье, в унынии, в своей нахлестывающей иногда игривости и изредка накатывающей искренности и открытости.

Валландер просто не понимал, как Матс Юханссон мог так упорно не замечать этого. В тот вечер в кафе, полный безалкогольных напитков и разговор, Магнус рассказал ему о своем непростом отношении к лучшему другу, и Курт до сих пор не мог понять, почему все обернулось так несчастливо и пусто, но втайне радовался тому, что Мартинссон позволил ему заполнить собой эту пустоту.

Поцеловав его еще раз, Магнус совсем отстранился от него, всматриваясь умными глазами в его лицо.

\- Ты хочешь сказать мне что-то еще, - даже не вопрос.

\- Хочу. Но не тут. Я подожду тебя у машины.

Уладив одному ему известные формальности, Магнус подошел к своей “повседневной” машине часа через пол. За это время Курт успел передумать несколько помпезных речей, не остановиться ни на одной и решить импровизировать. Поэтому, когда Мартинссон приземлился за руль и глянул на Курта, Валландер просто протянул ему официальную бумажку с печатями, сказав просто:

\- Тебя приняли. Они пока не объявили результаты официально, но, как я говорил, у меня есть друг в академии…

Валландер не закончил предложение, потому что Магнус сжал его в объятьях, перегнувшись через рычаг передач. От него пахло бензином, жарой и надеждой. Курту нравился запах надежды. Да и что говорить, запах бензина в последнее время полюбился ему не меньше.

Он осторожно сжал Магнуса в объятьях, чтобы случайно не нажать на полученные сегодня свежие синяки. У него еще будет время усыпить эту боль, прогнать ее из сильного, гибкого тела, как удалось прогнать бессмысленность, ходившую по пятам за Магнусом Мартинссоном.


End file.
